<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fervent by Chocolate_milk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514572">Fervent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_milk/pseuds/Chocolate_milk'>Chocolate_milk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_milk/pseuds/Chocolate_milk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou's an Omega; if Bakura hadn't known that, he's about to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fervent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welp</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p>
<p>Ryou had felt off kilter all day.</p>
<p>There was a light prickle of feverishness under his skin. He kept feeling eyes on the back of his head, just to turn around to see no one there. His attention was fickle, and he'd almost dozed off in class, twice. No one else had picked up on his peculiar manner but, then again, his school friends usually didn't.</p>
<p>Tripping over his feet out the school gate, Ryou caught himself before sighing and steadying into a stroll. He considered shedding his blazer; he felt warm, not uncomfortably so but still noticeably.</p>
<p>Naivety wasn't a feat gifted to Omegas. Ryou soon realised the telltale signs his heat was approaching. The first clue being that he'd evaded one for the better half of 3 months and the fever and the peculiar-ness.</p>
<p>Ryou sighed again, looking down at his feet. Of course, he'd also noticed his dad clearing out, awkwardly patting Ryou on the shoulder as he left-- off on a dig, another one. At least Ryou wouldn't have to worry about being loud. It took a special type of parent to feel ashamed of their own offspring, of course, Ryou's dad had always been special.</p>
<p>"See you, Ryou!" Yugi, the only other Omega in Ryou's friend group, called out with a wave before turning into the busier streets. </p>
<p>Anzu, a beta, stood next to Yugi and sent Ryou an enthusiastic wave that Ryou returned.</p>
<p>"See you tomorrow," Ryou said, sending them a tight-lipped smile. If he was lucky, his heat wouldn't start properly until at least the day after tomorrow. He noted the vaguely confused looks on the two's faces, they'd stopped walking to look at him.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure about that, Ryou," Anzu said with a girly laugh, "tomorrow's Saturday."</p>
<p>"Feel free to pop around to the game shop if you want some company," Yugi said. He probably thought Ryou was quite lonely, alone in his flat all day. He wasn't all wrong. Ryou shook his head, over-eager, he hoped he wouldn't offend.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'll guess I'll see you next week then," Ryou was eager to clear off. There was no way he was leaving the house for the next few days, anyhow.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>It took at least five minutes to notice the pattering of shoes on the pavement behind him, but when he does hear it, it becomes impossibly loud. Ryou turned his head, huffing out a breath.</p>
<p>Bakura, tanned, with rugged white hair, kind of short for an Alpha, regarded him with a keen nod and a simple offering of a messily rolled cigarette which Ryou refused, like always. Bakura let out a bark of laughter and slapped a hand on Ryou's back.</p>
<p>Ryou nibbled his fingernails, taking in the unmistakable scent of an Alpha, Ryou's body refused to ignore it, painstaking as that was. Most schools and colleges insisted their students wear scent blockers, but Bakura went to a delinquent school, and they didn't care if you went to school naked as long as you went.</p>
<p>"Some Omega girl went in to heat in the middle of PE," Bakura started, out of breath-- it did sound like he'd been laughing. "You should have seen it. Chaos." Bakura barked out another laugh, gaining Ryou's full attention, brows furrowed. "Atem's face..."</p>
<p>Bakura trailed off, recounting the days' points of interest. Some Beta did this, an Alpha did that, someone got their head kicked in, Atem was particularly unhappy about that.</p>
<p>Ryou nodded and added whatever titbits of interest he had to offer, not a lot, not since Domino High started cracking down on delinquent behaviour; if they hadn't, Bakura would probably still be there with him. What a funny world that would be, Ryou thought, where Bakura was, fun followed, that was the way things went.</p>
<p>Ryou nodded and affirmed whatnot, he fell into a whirlpool of thought, thinking back to what Bakura had said about the poor Omega girl. </p>
<p>Going into heat in class? What a horrible life some had. Ryou couldn't imagine it. Or he could, but he didn't want to.</p>
<p>It irked him that Bakura had the gall to laugh at her (whether it had actually happened was another story). For all the time they'd known each other, Bakura had never been known to care for Omegas. The logical part of him reassured him that Bakura didn't actively care for anyone so it wasn't that out of the ordinary, but...</p>
<p>A worrisome thought, one that Ryou had held for years, stirred in Ryou's mind. It always made his stomach drop.</p>
<p>What if Bakura, his closest not-friend since early adolescent, Bakura who'd given Ryou his first taste of alcohol, rolled Ryou's first spliff and wanked him off at summer camp all those years ago (not that they'd ever acknowledged the fact). What if he didn't know Ryou was an Omega? What would happen then? Nothing, maybe.</p>
<p>Ryou let out a long sigh, picking up on the musky pheromones permeating the air. The scent was comforting, he wouldn't mind leaning into it, shoving his face into Bakura's neck and breathing deeply. That was biology for you, Ryou thought. That was all it was, after all.</p>
<p>It wasn't all that impossible for Bakura not to know. Ryou's dad insisted on Ryou keeping his scent under control at all time, a scent blocking cream applied to his scent glands; his neck, wrists, cheeks-- If you didn't know what to look out for, you wouldn't smell a thing. Call it over-cautious, it was what it was.</p>
<p>Once again, the rational side of him argued that even with scent blockers, most people could tell by demeanour alone whether you were an Alpha, Beta or Omega. Who was to know if Bakura was one of those people.</p>
<p>"What's wrong with you?" Bakura was asking him, prodding Ryou's waist insistently. Ryou shook him off, ignoring Bakura's confused look. "Don't tell me... You're mad at me?"</p>
<p>"No and nothing. Why would I be mad at you?" Ryou returned Bakura's look with one of teasing exasperation. "I've just felt off today is all. I've thought today was Thursday all day long. If Anzu hadn't told me otherwise, I bet I'd be off to school tomorrow."</p>
<p>Ryou watched Bakura's eyes wander, lavender eyes clouding up as he listened or as he at least tried too.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't that be amusing," Bakura deliberated, a smirk of satisfaction taking over his expression. Ryou let out a smile of relief, glad Bakura wasn't hounding him for more info. "We should go graffiti with Marik tomorrow, I think he's heading to Domino High, so you can pop down there anyway."</p>
<p>Ryou shook his head slowly, trying to mask the horror he felt at the prospect. He thought of the Omega girl at Bakura's school, then being with two Alphas so close to his heat. Friends were only so kind before hormones got involved. </p>
<p>"No way," Ryou said. "There's no way I'm doing that."</p>
<p>"Right," Bakura said with a laugh, "I guess you don't wanna get expelled too. Your dad would kill you."</p>
<p>"Mhm, he'd definitely be mad." That was about as bad as Ryou's dad got, if you were unlucky you'd receive a disappointed head shake, a sigh and a short lecture. "Good thing he's not in," Ryou said with a slightly sad tilt to his head. No use dwelling on disappointed parents, not when he had the house to himself-- for a week ahead full of dissatisfaction, loneliness and horniness.</p>
<p>"He's not?" Bakura said, his eyes glimmering somewhat. Very mischievous, Ryou thought, that's a terrible sign. In fact, he even looked lecherous. "Great. I'll stay at yours, then."</p>
<p>Ryou blinked, halted in his steps, his stomach dropped.</p>
<p>"No, you..."</p>
<p>Bakura kept walking, laughing to himself. Ryou watched, feeling despair bite at his feet.</p>
<p>"...Can't..."</p>
<p>He huffed, tutted, shook his head and then walked on. What a life, indeed.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Ryou's dad didn't let any Alphas or Betas in the house after five, not if they were going to be near Ryou, anyway. During the times when Ryou's dad went away, Ryou happily let Bakura in. He'd lay out a spare futon in his room, or the living room and feel like a normal boy for a while.</p>
<p>Ryou realised while trekking after Bakura's form, that he didn't have a single, believable excuse to keep Bakura out the house.</p>
<p>There was the truth, his heat, that would definitely do it, but it might also have Bakura running for the hills. That didn't seem that tempting. Ryou was certain, if he thought hard enough, that he could deflect the predicament. Maybe.</p>
<p>"You're awfully quiet," Bakura said, slowing down to Ryou's trudging pace. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you didn't want me here."</p>
<p>"No, that's not it," Ryou said, weakly, "I already said I was feeling off, right?" Rather hopefully, Ryou then threw out, "Maybe I'm coming down with something."</p>
<p>Bakura scoffed, averting his eyes. "Stay away from me, then."</p>
<p>"How could you stay away from me if you're going to my house? Who knows what germs are developing in there..."</p>
<p>"Hm, you're right," Bakura barked out a laugh, pushing Ryou's shoulder, winking with his scarred eye. "I guess you can come as close as you want, Ryou."</p>
<p>Despite himself, Ryou huffed out a giggly sigh.</p>
<p>They reached Ryou's flat in just enough time for Ryou to realise he'd failed utterly at keeping the Alpha out. Bakura pushed past him through the door. Ryou watched him settle into the house, no doubt more homely than Bakura's own.</p>
<p>The effects of his on-coming heat, the feverishness, the restlessness, had died down substantially, Ryou noted, locking the door behind him. If he was lucky, the symptoms wouldn't become noticeable.</p>
<p>If they do, Ryou thought while watching Bakura burrowing around the sofa for the TV remote, I'll just kick him out.</p>
<p>Right. The plan was done and made, Ryou busied himself with ordering them a pizza, or maybe they'd have toast.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Even during the dream, he knew he was dreaming, passed out on the sofa next to Bakura. His head had been lolling back, not having the energy to keep it up. If sex ed taught him anything, it was that this was his body's way of conserving energy for the week-long sexcapade it expected him to be on.</p>
<p>Bakura, who'd changed from the Xbox to some old movie as the evening progressed, sat in blissful ignorance as Ryou sunk into a dreamland.</p>
<p>Then, Ryou's sitting in empty space and Bakura's sat next to him. In the dream, Ryou turned to face Bakura, who regarded him with a nod. He lamented the fact he'd been so careless to fall asleep right next to the Alpha, at this point in his heat cycle.</p>
<p>Now that he'd thought it, his heat seemed to be developing quickly, dream-quickly. In a second he's fidgeting and feverish. He tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. He glanced at dream-Bakura, who watched him in indifference.</p>
<p>He hoped his dream didn't follow reality, not at all. He fidgeted until he felt offending slickness between his legs and waves of fervour washed over him.</p>
<p>Bakura laughs, suddenly right next to him.</p>
<p>"What? Is this Omega going into heat?" Not something Bakura would ever say, Ryou thought quite rationally. He turned as far away from Bakura the best he could.</p>
<p>"I've always known you were a little bitch, Ryou," The dream-Bakura cooed, stroking at Ryou's turned cheek.</p>
<p>"I'm not a bitch," Ryou said, feeling defensive, despite himself. He whacked Bakura's hands that were snaking down to his waist. "Get off."</p>
<p>"Right..." The dream-Bakura put his hands up in a mocking surrender. His mouth morphed into a terrible smirk that twisted his features from handsome to menacing. "There's no use denying nature, Ryou."</p>
<p>Then Bakura was grabbing his shoulders, forcing them together with the dream-nothingness around them, burying his face into Ryou's neck, breathing deeply.</p>
<p>"Since I'm an Alpha and you're an Omega, you can't help but want me, right?"</p>
<p>Ryou tried to shake him off but felt he couldn't move.</p>
<p>"You want me to knot you."</p>
<p>"No, I don't," Ryou argued, but Bakura's hands had begun to feel more than comfortable, dragging over his body. To be called out in a dream of all things, at least, he supposed, it's not real life. His resolve was dying quickly against Bakura's grabby hands. "Really... I don't..."</p>
<p>But then again, Ryou's conscious popped up, nudging him-- maybe the thought wasn't so bad. Maybe it sounded kind of good... being knotted.</p>
<p>Then, the nothingness shifts and they're lied out on the floor of Domino High's gymnasium, surrounded by a mass of shadowy students, all looking at him. Just another Omega going into heat in the middle of PE. Hilarious.</p>
<p>He blinked, shame and arousal filling in his gut-- then he was waking up.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Ryou! Wake up!" Ryou groggily opened his eyes. Bakura shook his forearm, shaking him from slumber's sweet clutch. "Pizza's here."</p>
<p>Ryou shifted, blinking sleep out his eyes. He swallowed, but his mouth was dry and felt somewhat like he was trapezing on the cusp of choking. The room smelt musky with the scent of an Alpha-- he'd probably gotten excited while playing his game.</p>
<p>He fidgetted as Bakura vacated the room, coming back shortly with the pizza box in hand. Ryou let out a deep, withering breath. He felt a twinge of thankfulness upon finding, despite what the dream had suggested, his body wasn't yet so succumbed to his oncoming heat to start producing slick.</p>
<p>What would have happened then? Ryou lamented as he stared up at the pizza box in Bakura's hands. What would have happened had he succumbed to his heat? What would Bakura do then?</p>
<p>Would they really...?</p>
<p>He grumbled at his musing, sitting up from his slouch. Bakura regarded him with a smirk, passing him a simple white plate. Ryou accepted it, placing it thoughtfully over his lap and trying his best to pay Bakura's shrewd look no mind.</p>
<p>Despite what his dream had tried so hard to convince him, Ryou decided he didn't much want to mate with Bakura (he told himself this with a mantra: you don't, so don't think about it). Bakura would be a terrible mate-- he was rough, he was brass and he... he was the perfect cut-out you got when you thought of an Alpha; big, strong and possessive. Rough and rude without much thought of anyone's feelings.</p>
<p>Ryou stared down at the pizza box as Bakura settled it onto the coffee table, pepperoni, not their usual choice. Bakura tutted and collapsed down on the couch next to Ryou.</p>
<p>"That Omega bitch fucked up our order."</p>
<p>"Oh," Ryou said blankly, used to Bakura's more unsavoury comments. He ignored the blood thrumming in his ears.</p>
<p>Bakura grabbed a slice, after some huffing, and didn't add anything more. </p>
<p>The TV blared in the background as they ate.</p>
<p>Ryou fidgeted as he ate, his eyes sneaking round to peep at Bakura every now and again. He took a deep breath, calming himself further. The dream hadn't even been sexy, it had been unmistakably unsexy, in fact. There was no good reason for him to feel so hot. Now that he thought of it, the feverish feeling from earlier had resurfaced. Ryou sighed.</p>
<p>He hoped the scent blocking cream he'd rubbed on this morning was still working alright-- the thick musky scent was doing something to him, lulling him into somewhat of a haze.</p>
<p>He couldn't think properly. He vaguely watched the TV and considered the fact that Bakura-- as a prospect-- was beginning to sound appealing.</p>
<p>"What were you dreaming of?" Bakura asked, breaking the silence that gathered around them.</p>
<p>Ryou stilled, feeling a cold sweat gathering on his forehead, turned his head until he could see Bakura's profile. He had the slightest of smirks on, and his gaze was fixed on the TV as though to convey indifference that certainly wasn't present.</p>
<p>"...I wasn't dreaming," Ryou said, biting meaningfully into his slice of pizza. It was tepid. Maybe he would re-heat it in the microwave? Better yet, maybe he could get Bakura to do it for him. He swallowed, and bit again, not looking at Bakura. Actually, he wasn't even hungry.</p>
<p>Bakura laughed.</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>Ryou tried to focus on the TV that continued on. His cold sweat refused to let up. He's just teasing, of course, Bakura was always teasing him. Bakura couldn't read his mind.</p>
<p>It wasn't like Bakura knew Ryou had been dreaming of him. That wasn't possible.</p>
<p>It wasn't as though Bakura could know the dream where he'd considered them mating, considered that he'd wanted Bakura, wanted Bakura to knot him, even.</p>
<p>Bakura wasn't looking at him, and Ryou was trying his best not to gaze over at Bakura and figure out what the Alpha was thinking. He couldn't keep the flush off his cheeks or the warmth that prickled under his skin. Ryou wrapped his arms around himself and tried his best to disappear.</p>
<p>I'm disgusting, he thought emptily. If Bakura knew what I was thinking of, he'd kill me. But didn't Bakura smell great?</p>
<p>"That's it," Ryou said, pushing himself from the sofa, hoping to leave his shame and arousal there (--the dream hadn't even been sexy, he'd reiterate that point). "I'm going to bed."</p>
<p>Bakura perked up at that, finally letting his gaze rest on Ryou's form. "Oh, are you?" keen interest tinged his tone, making Ryou shrink down slightly. He physically forced his eyes from Bakura's figure, that of which looked appetising in his shirt and trousers-- he drew his gaze to the side, ignoring Bakura's amused look.</p>
<p>"Are you going to go home now?" Of course, he was pushing his luck expecting Bakura to go; he'd stayed the night for years whether Ryou wanted him to or not. Bakura shook his head, smirking lecherously. His lavender eyes glinted.</p>
<p>He doesn't know anything-- he's just teasing. Just being a wanker. What's new?</p>
<p>Ryou stumbled awkwardly into the coffee table in his hurry to leave the room, nerves peeking. </p>
<p>"You should probably lie down."</p>
<p> Ryou ignored him and scampered out the room.</p>
<p>He's just being a dick, Ryou thought miserably. So why were his legs feeling weak? His fingers quivered, and he could feel his blood thrumming hotly under his skin. He swallowed, his mouth was no longer dry, and he swallowed down the saliva building in his mouth.</p>
<p>He wandered to his bedroom, not bothering to ready himself for bed. He shed his shirt and trousers, leaving himself in his boxers and a vest, hoping to relieve himself of his high temperature. </p>
<p>Ryou threw himself into the bed, feeling heat and shame burning in his gut. His head screamed at him to go and kick Bakura out, like his plan called for.</p>
<p>He tried and failed to shake his arousal, at least to save him the shame of another ill-fortuned dream.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Then, in the only logical sequence of events possible, Ryou's body refused to resubmit to sleep.</p>
<p>Ryou whimpered, burrowing until he was completely hidden under his blankets. He pushed his head into his pillow, and hoped to whatever divine being was laughing down at him that Bakura wouldn't realise-- wouldn't be able to catch his scent. That was the only incentive he had to keep covered under the blanket, as his body pulsed with a surge of warmth.</p>
<p>His inner thighs were wet with slick, calling out for an Alpha (Ryou tried his best not to think of that one, in particular, the one his body called for-- making his chest quiver, fingers twitch and thighs press together, oh god).</p>
<p>Ryou was still rational, he wasn't too far gone yet. He knew Bakura would smell him eventually; it wasn't possible to scent block a heat. If Bakura hadn't known he was an Omega before-- he certainly knew now. The pheromones released during heat were strong and thick and enticing, there was no running from that.</p>
<p>Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Bakura found him. If-- or, when.</p>
<p>Ryou's hand that was clenched on his pillow, ripping at the fabric, withdrew. Even when he tried not to think of the Alpha, Bakura became all he could think of, swamping him. His hand fell to between his legs, legs that were clenched together and curled in on him.</p>
<p>He pushed at his boxers, pulling them down and off his hips. The material was damp and stuck to him were his slick had wet it. The beginning of desperation was starting to crawl under his skin, heightening the feverishness from before. He kicked his boxers to the floor then buried himself further into his blankets.</p>
<p>Ryou let out a huff of relief, finally gripping his heated length. The hot blood pumped in his ears. </p>
<p>He thought while stimulating himself less desperately than he desired-- if I can placate my heat now, I'll be lucid enough to go and kick Bakura out-- and then, if he's mad at me for being an Omega, I'll be too preoccupied to dwell on it until afterwards... His mind continued to spew up images of Bakura. Even the thoughts of Bakura reacting badly made him throb needily. He buried himself further under his covers, head shoved in the pillow to drown out a breathy moan.</p>
<p>He stilled only as the door creaked, footsteps sounding in the noiseless room.</p>
<p>Ryou's body called out for Bakura-- celebrating his strong and intruding scent with copious amounts of slick lubing him up, dripping down his thighs. He let his hand fall away, not ready to be nabbed like that.</p>
<p>He could hear Bakura's heavy breath through his blankets, or maybe it was his, panting under the heat of his bedding and burning blood. The last rational side of him shouted for him to hide away from the Alpha. For some reason, Bakura hadn't been a good option for a mate. He couldn't fathom what the reason was, he certainly smelt heavenly.</p>
<p>Ryou was well hidden under his blankets when he felt Bakura's hands grab at the fabric, ripping it away from his feverish body and exposing him to the cold, biting air and preying eyes. He rushed to cover himself with a yelp, feeling his face flush further.</p>
<p>"B-Bakura..!"</p>
<p>Bakura let out a breathless chuckle from above him, startling Ryou. He tilted his head, looming over Ryou, his eyes glinted, clouded over lustily. Bakura seemed to be assessing him, eyes stretching over Ryou's vulnerable form.</p>
<p>Then he was crawling onto the bed, grabbing at the fleshy top's of Ryou's arms, tearing them from his protective stance and pinning the Omega's arms by the wrists to the top of the bed. A rush of testosterone spiked and faltered any struggle Ryou would have attempted-- Bakura's scent enchanting him. Instinctively, Ryou's legs fell open for Bakura to settle between.</p>
<p>Bakura secured his grip on Ryou's wrists with one hand; with the second, he gripped Ryou's face with a harsh grip, forcing the Omega's head to turn his way. He succeeded in grabbing the Omega's attention-- at least as much as he could when Ryou was so impassioned and gasping out mewls like that.</p>
<p>Ryou swallowed, feeling his body heat up further. His eyes clouded further with every inhale he made, taking Bakura's dominant scent in. He couldn't think clearly-- could barely make out Bakura's flushed face and half-lidded eyes. </p>
<p>"You're in heat," Bakura said, matter-of-factly, as though perhaps Ryou hadn't been aware. He squeezed at his grip on Ryou's face before letting go and grabbing at Ryou's fluffy white hair.</p>
<p>Ryou let out a breathy whimper, feeling Bakura pull at his hair, yanking his head back to expose his ivory neck. Ryou's eyes closed in a grimace. Through the pangs of arousal washing through his body, Ryou wondered if Bakura was so far gone already to claim him-- mark him as his own.</p>
<p>Instead, Bakura's hands left their grip on his hair and wrists. Ryou let out a breath, feeling Bakura's hands snake down his chest. Nails scratched lightly over his chest, over his nipples then over his ribs, causing a rush of sensation to surge through Ryou's sweaty skin. He let out a huffy mewl.</p>
<p>Bakura's scent was intoxicating, spiking with his growing arousal. Ryou senselessly rose to press his nose to Bakura's neck, breathing in his aroma. Any hesitation he felt prior evaporated-- Bakura smelt too tempting to deny himself it.</p>
<p>Ryou shifted closer and sat further up, pushing his nose against the scent glands on the side of Bakura's neck; breathing in the Alpha's scent, aroused and comforting, cedar wood. The scent of Bakura's interest causing his body to further ready itself. He felt slick wetting his thighs further, his bare cock pushing up against Bakura's uniform trousers.</p>
<p>Bakura let out a low growl. He grappled Ryou's shoulders and shoved him down into the mattress, hearing Ryou let out a drowsy whimper.</p>
<p>"You want me to fuck you, right? That's why you wanted me here?" Bakura was saying, leaning down and huffing in the muted scent from Ryou's neck-- the strongest Ryou's scent had been for a long time. Ryou whined out in interest. "To mate with you?"</p>
<p>Ryou felt himself flush deeper, shame prickling up with the fever. Bakura licked and nipped at his neck-- not hard enough to claim him. A faint whimper of refutation died on his lips as Bakura ground down on him somewhat.</p>
<p>"Right?" Bakura said, withdrawing his head from Ryou's neck. His eyes shone menacingly. "That's all you Omega's want, right? An Alpha? Huh?"</p>
<p>Ryou felt the shame pang further in his gut, slick began to lube him up further, his body affected more by the words than he expected. Bakura smirked, bracing himself up further, to watch Ryou squirm. Though-- the wording Bakura used caused his eyes to widen through the haze of lust he was lost in.</p>
<p>"Y... You know I'm a..."</p>
<p>Bakura threw his head back with a bark of laughter.</p>
<p>"Of course, I know," Bakura chided, mocking. "How could I not? What type of Alpha would I be if I didn't-- with you teasing me like that? Fucking slut." Ryou felt his stomach drop at the degradation, cheeks still florid. "Besides, you can smell a bitch from a mile away."</p>
<p>Ryou's eyes lowered, embarrassment spreading through him. Despite what his body told him, he had the coherency to want to hide from Bakura's feral gaze.</p>
<p>"Why do you think your dad doesn't want me here? He knows what I want to do to you."</p>
<p>A wave of fervour washed over Ryou-- as well as plentiful images of what Bakura might've wanted to do to him-- despite the shame festering in him, his hands clammed and his chest quivered. His arousal twitched upwards, he shifted his legs and felt the slick continue to gather.</p>
<p>Bakura picked up on his spike of arousal immediately, eyebrows raising. He grabbed at the Omega's shoulders and pushed him roughly into the soft mattress, again.</p>
<p>"You want me to fuck you, right? Knot you?" Bakura asked, lewdly. Licking a wet line from Ryou's chin up to his quivering lips, savouring the submissive whimper Ryou emitted. "Is that all you can want?"</p>
<p>Ryou shut his eyes with a forceful grimace, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. Humiliation pulsed through his figure, feeling Bakura's tongue lick up to his mouth. Although mortification swamped him, despite himself, he found himself mewling. Soon, he felt Bakura latch onto his bottom lip, nibbling without the foresight to be gentle.</p>
<p>Bakura bit and licked at him, before lapping into the warm expanse of Ryou's mouth. Ryou's hands caught in Bakura's shaggy hair, letting out a whimper of relief at the grip, finally something to ground him. Bakura's tongue pushed into the wet warmth of his mouth, tasting Ryou keenly. Ryou shyly met Bakura's tongue with his own, submissively letting Bakura lap at him.</p>
<p>As Bakura withdrew, he continued to bite and lick at Ryou's lips, before pulling back and wiping the saliva around his mouth with the back of his hand, staring down at Ryou's dishevelled form. His lips were plump, bruised, his cheeks were flush. He looked tantalising.</p>
<p>Bakura seemed to consider Ryou with a hazy gaze. He leaned in and littered more kisses on and around Ryou's lips, taking his attention before reaching his hand down and stroking at Ryou's heated erection. He let out a breathy laugh at Ryou's stunted gasp and Ryou's sweaty hand's harsh grip on his back.</p>
<p>"How needy are you?" Bakura asked, removing his hand. He tentatively, despite his brash words, grasped at Ryou's cock, rubbing him lightly before travelling lower and catching Ryou's moist opening. Immediately his finger met the wet slick, letting the liquid gather over his fingers, lubricating the digits, before withdrawing his hand. He observed the slick with a wry smile. "So desperate."</p>
<p>Instinctively, Ryou pressed up to bury his face in Bakura's neck, shifting on the bed. </p>
<p>Then, Bakura was touching him again, rubbing at Ryou's needy erection down to his slickened entrance. Ryou let out a drawn-out whine, licking at Bakura's neck, rubbing his cheek over the hidden glands. His leg hitched on instinct, feeling another wave of slick lubricant gush from his entrance, emitting his aroused pheromones into the room.</p>
<p>Bakura's eyes darkened, shoving Ryou roughly back into the mattress.</p>
<p>"B--Bakura?" Ryou yelped, hazy with arousal. He swallowed, looking up at Bakura's looming figure, nerves spiking.</p>
<p>Bakura withdrew, and with hasty hands he began fumbling with his shirt, throwing it off clumsily before diving back down to Ryou's exposed chest. Ryou let out a moan as Bakura lapped and bit at one of his nipples, squeezing at the other with his fingers and sharp nails.</p>
<p>Ryou grabbed at Bakura's messy mane of hair, letting out gasps, as Bakura continued his ministrations; sucking and biting at him. Sensations bursts through him, grinding his hips up enthusiastically-- he'd never known his nipples to be so sensitive.</p>
<p>Bakura switched tasks masterfully, abandoning Ryou's nipples to sneak down his torso, littering kisses and light bites as he went.</p>
<p>Bakura continued his journeying until he met with Ryou's cock, stiff and leaking. Immediately, he lapped at the head of Ryou's arousal, causing Ryou's hips to jolt and his head to fall back as he moaned. His hips thrust up desperately only for Bakura to pull away, settle back on his seat in between Ryou's legs and loom down over Ryou's flushed and feverish body. Ryou whined in disappointment and the lingering sensations rushing through him.</p>
<p>Bakura snickered, tone thick with lust. He dragged a finger up the underside of Ryou's cock until he reached the head, smearing his finger in the bead of pre-cum gathered there. He gave Ryou a few, much appreciated wanks (if the moans were anything to go off on) before moving on, once again.</p>
<p>Ryou pulled himself up with his forearm, letting out a whimper and watching as Bakura's eyes squinted lecherously. Bakura leaned down to kiss him briefly before settling back to his space in between Ryou's legs.</p>
<p>Bakura's tanned hands grabbed at both of Ryou's thighs, spreading Ryou's legs further-- the latter emitting an embarrassed squeak-- and pulling his legs up until his lower back was off the mattress. Ryou reddened at the exposed position, top half falling back on the bed and he covered his face with his hands-- hearing Bakura let out a gravelly laugh.</p>
<p>Ryou let out a sudden moan, leg hitching (even in the contorted position he was in), his eyes flying open.</p>
<p>Bakura was lapping at his entrance and the slick that'd spread to his thighs during the throes of heat. Bakura tongued at the clear and slick lubricant that leaked from Ryou, tasting him. Ryou's hands grasped into the soft sheets, trying to swallow down the loud moans threatening to escape. His room was starting to feel like it was closing in around them, hot and humid, oppressive.</p>
<p>Ryou let out yet another startled keen as Bakura's tongue continued it's exploration, littering the inners of his feverish thighs with shallow nips and licks, hoisting Ryou up further by the thighs. Then he was lapping up at Ryou's slickened hole.</p>
<p>Sensations of bliss gushed through Ryou's body, arching his back as Bakura's tongue explored him. His grip tightened on the sheets, huffing out moans. All coherency left him-- he barely registered that his back was starting to ache.</p>
<p>Bakura's attention persisted until he was pulling away with a breathless chuckle, letting Ryou's hips meet the mattress once again. He watched the slick flow from Ryou's entrance with half lidded in lust. He listened aptly to the rough, stilted panting that pierced the small room.</p>
<p>"You're ready for me," Bakura said, voice thick with keen interest. Not a question, a fact. He braced himself over Ryou, kissing him desperately, and began a clumsy attempt to undo the buttoned clasp of his trousers-- more than ready to free his arousal.</p>
<p>Bakura pulled away to shed himself of his trousers and boxers, throwing off his socks too, for good measure. </p>
<p>Ryou was staring up at him with glassy eyes, bruised lips, slick and ready. Bakura found himself at a loss of breath, reaching down to jerk himself to the erotic visual before leaning down to snog Ryou once again.</p>
<p>Between pressing his tongue down Ryou's throat and wanking himself, Bakura pulled away to address the needy Omega.</p>
<p>"Tell me you want me," Bakura said breathily, before giving back into the temptation of Ryou's warm mouth and pressing forward to bring them back into a wet kiss. Ryou accepted the kiss sweetly, lapping at Bakura's intruding tongue.</p>
<p>He pulled away, grabbing a fistful of Ryou's hair and pulling his head back. "Tell me," He whispered once more, watching Ryou's eyes cloud in slight recognition, hazy with heat.</p>
<p>"...What?" Ryou finally replied, panting, barely able to comprehend the words. Wincing at the harsh grip in his hair.</p>
<p>"Tell me you want me to knot you."</p>
<p>"..." Ryou swallowed around his dry mouth, feeling slick running down his thighs, dripping onto his bedspread. At this point the reality that he was going to let Bakura mate him had settled comfortably with all the other things he'd accepted and couldn't change. He did his best to bare his neck with Bakura's rough grip on him.</p>
<p>"...Not the reply I asked for," Bakura said with an eye-roll and slight grumble. He dropped his grip on Ryou's hair, savouring the submissive gesture he'd received. "But whatever."</p>
<p>Bakura dropped himself over Ryou, letting his body meet Ryou's feverish one as he caught his mouth in a bruising kiss. He felt a burst of confidence at the mewls Ryou emitted, surely at the way their body's met and rubbed together so sensuously.</p>
<p>Ryou let out a whimper as Bakura drew away, sitting back on his knees and taking in Ryou's form. At Bakura's withdrawal, Ryou found his eyes scrounge over the expanse of Bakura's exposed body, his tan strong chest and abs that lead down to his arousal; big and hard, twitching in interest. Ryou swallowed back a whimper from nerves; excitement or otherwise.</p>
<p>Bakura didn't waste any time, grabbing the base of his cock and leading it to Ryou's slicked up entrance. Ryou let out a huff of tension, feeling Bakura slide the head of his erection against his hole, lubing himself up.</p>
<p>He began to push the tip of his cock into Ryou's slick opening, relishing the startled gasp he let out, grabbing desperately at Bakura's back. Bakura grunted, forcing himself inside-- the slick helped him in without too much trouble-- helping him thrust through the tightness of Ryou's virgin entrance.</p>
<p>Ryou winced despite the moan of fervour he released, his body accepted Bakura's intrusion even with the sting of pain. The feverishness only intensified, leaving him to writhe desperately under Bakura.</p>
<p>Bakura shuddered, finally pushed in to his hilt, bracing himself over Ryou and lapping at his mouth. Ryou kissed him back clumsily and eagerly, keening as Bakura began to grind against him.</p>
<p>Ryou whimpered as Bakura hitched his leg up high, starting to thrust in and out. He threw his head back and moaned out in pleasure-- it felt better than toys, better than his fingers-- the fervour, the pleasure, this was the first heat he'd properly enjoyed.</p>
<p>Bakura had set a wild pace, thrusting in and out of Ryou's pliant body with a type of feral delight. The room was surrounded by the sound of their heavy panting and bodies slapping together.</p>
<p>Bakura pulled away, recapturing his clutch on Ryou's thick hair, pulling his head back. He buried his head into Ryou's neck, breathing in the pheromones that began to escape his scent blockers, the scent enchanting him.</p>
<p>This is it, Ryou thought-- the first coherent thought he'd had for a while. Bakura was going to bite at his neck; lay a claiming mark, and that was that. There was no going back then. He pulled back his neck further, bearing himself. He didn't think he much minded.</p>
<p>Bakura bit down on the fleshy side of his neck, where his scent gland hid. Ryou tensed, bursts of pleasure flashing behind his eyes that he'd scrunched shut. He hugged Bakura tighter, they felt closer now, somehow.</p>
<p>Bakura left his place at Ryou's neck, letting go of Ryou's hair and mercilessly attacking his mouth. He didn't let up his thrusts, slamming into Ryou's warm and pliant body, messily nipping at his lips.<br/> <br/>Ryou whimpered against Bakura's mouth, the continuous intrusion causing his feverish body to alight in pleasure and desperation. Ryou let the hand he had grappled at Bakura's back fall between them, grasping at his neglected erection-- it pulsated under his warm hand, leaking pre-cum onto his stomach.</p>
<p>After what felt like a pleasant, frenzied eternity of their mating, Ryou felt an uncomfortable drag against his entrance. He shoved his head into Bakura's neck, ignoring the knockback from the desperate pace Bakura had set them, he breathed in the comforting scent of his new mate. New mate that was about to knot him.</p>
<p>Bakura was grunting, thrusting into Ryou's slicked entrance until he found the knot at the base of his erection begin to swell, trapping him inside Ryou's supple body. Ryou moaned, shifting and hugging his legs around Bakura's hips. Bakura continued to grind against Ryou's body.</p>
<p>Bakura huffed, stilling somewhat, whacked Ryou's hand off his erection and replaced it with his own. Ryou let out a breathy keen, feeling Bakura's enlarged cock filling him, beginning to spill out copious amounts of cum into Ryou.</p>
<p>Bakura wanked Ryou to completion; until he's spurting cum onto his torso.</p>
<p>And finally, they laid panting, stuck together.</p>
<p>Ryou shifted with a whimper, the edge was taken off his heat, for the time being, and the prior desperation was lost. Bakura was passed out on top of him, head buried in Ryou's shoulder that was sore, bruising. Bakura's knot was still swelled up and pulsating, trapping them together, and Ryou could still feel the warmth of Bakura's seed, spilling out inside of him. He shuddered-- the feeling leaving him satisfied and contented.</p>
<p>Inwardly, Ryou preened. He felt well mated, used and desired. Though the rational side of him was beginning to reawaken. Ryou let out a sigh, shifting slightly.</p>
<p>"...Bakura you idiot," Ryou said with a scratchy voice, looking down at the mess of hair. Finally, the rough treatment he'd been dealt was settling in--  unfortunately, he thought to himself, that was on-brand for the rough Alpha. But a few apologies or expulsion couldn't undo this; they were mated now, as said the bite on his neck. They'd just have to deal with that.</p>
<p>Or, at least, they would, after Ryou's heat died down.</p>
<p>They would deal with it then.</p>
<p>Ryou popped his head back on the pillow, the feverishness had died down. Ryou barely noticed the lack of blankets (that of which had been discarded by Bakura), because then again, Bakura's warm body was doing wonders to keep him warm anyway, inside and out. There was no loss.</p>
<p>He considered the evening hazily, gazing up at the bedroom ceiling before passing out into a deep sleep.</p>
<p>. </p>
<p>Then, the morning of the next day (then the day after that), Ryou awoke to the terrible and overpowering feeling of his heat overcoming him.</p>
<p>Bakura woke up shortly, biting at the claiming mark he'd made on Ryou's neck-- awakening both of their arousal's.</p>
<p>They fucked again, succumbing to their primal desire, knotting again, desperately and roughly. They ate and washed in short intervals between the rush of hormones. This routine continued into the week, up until the Thursday when Ryou's heat finally broke.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Ryou awoke suddenly, blinking his eyes open. The bed was empty except for him, for the first time in what felt like forever. The feverishness was gone, Ryou realised, stretching his aching body with a scratchy groan, staring up at the bright ceiling. It must've been mid-morning.</p>
<p>He scrunched his nose and sat up from his recline, suddenly noticing the pungent smell of sex and perspiration, mixed with that of their scents-- the scent blocker had worn off completely by the second night. Ryou regarded the sodden sheets with a grimace. Nothing some bleach couldn't fix.</p>
<p>Ryou abandoned his bed, wincing suddenly. He was uncomfortably sore, he noted, but that was to be expected. It was the first heat he'd experienced without chafing his dick, he supposed that counted for something. He limped his way to the bathroom.</p>
<p>He drew himself a bath and lingered around the bathroom. He brushed his teeth while he waited for the water to pool further. Vaguely, he wondered where Bakura had gone.</p>
<p>Maybe he freaked out and left.</p>
<p>Ryou finished brushing his teeth and rinsed out his mouth, before staring into the mirror hung above the bathroom sink. He looked dishevelled, still. While trying his hardest not to notice his matted hair, his eyes caught the mark on his neck. </p>
<p>Tentatively he raised his arm to his neck, touching the mark lightly. No matter how Bakura felt about it, they were stuck together now. That's a claim mark for you.</p>
<p>"It wasn't my decision," Ryou murmured, unable to shake his eyes from the mark. "I didn't ask him to do this." Ryou sighed. Though he hadn't minded that much.</p>
<p>Bakura wouldn't blame him, would he? Maybe he would. It wasn't Bakura who'd gone into heat. Bakura would never have to deal with that, no matter how unfair that felt. Bakura had, however, been the one to bind them together like this.</p>
<p>Ryou shook off the thoughts, climbing into his warm bath. There was no use arguing against consequence.</p>
<p>Domino high was going to have a field day with this one, he realised with a sigh and began to deal with his hair. The perfect student mating with a delinquent. He was sure his fan club wouldn't be happy but, try as they might, they couldn't change the past.</p>
<p>Claimed and mated at eighteen, Ryou mused on that. It wasn't the way he'd expected his life to unroll, and he doubted anyone had expected this for him either. Always using scent blockers, always being responsible. Wasn't his dad going to be disappointed? He'd probably earnt a solid sigh and head shake, maybe he'd even get some firm words. Bakura, on the other hand... Ryou doubted his dad would let them see each other much, but that was a given.</p>
<p>Maybe he and Bakura would get a flat together or perhaps he'd move into Bakura's shacky place downtown.</p>
<p>Ryou's hands stilled from untangling his hair, a thought pinging into his head. It wasn't like they'd used protection... What if he got pregnant? It wasn't unheard of, for a male Omega.</p>
<p>He tried his best to push the thought from his head, soaping off the cum dried on his thighs, pensive.</p>
<p>You weren't supposed to rush into mating, that was why so many precautions were undertaken. Pitfalls like these revealed themselves. Besides that, it wasn't something you'd want to regret. He shouldn't have let Bakura in his flat so close to a cycle, but...</p>
<p>What's a boy to do?</p>
<p>He sighed again, pulled the plug and left the bath, wrapping himself up in a fluffy towel.</p>
<p>Ryou trudged through to the kitchen-- finally ready to quench his thirst and hunger that hadn't been of a high priority during the peak of his heat.</p>
<p>Bakura's sat in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cornflakes. He was wearing shoes and looked vaguely dishevelled like he'd rushed in the shower quickly then sprinted out the house. He stares up at Ryou familiarly. A sober expression crossed his face, Ryou could tell he didn't know what to say-- or, at least, how to say it.</p>
<p>Ryou stopped in the doorway, returning Bakura's look before furthering into the room. He pulled his towel tighter around him and took a seat at the table. Unlike Bakura, he wasn't content with keeping up a silence.</p>
<p>"You didn't--" Ryou started, giving Bakura's filthy, tangled hair a considering look, "Go out like that, did you?"</p>
<p>Bakura blinked, then broke into a grin-- maybe things hadn't changed that much between them. He threw a small cardboard packet at Ryou. The words 'Emergency Contraceptive' stared up at Ryou.</p>
<p>"Look, you should be glad I did," Bakura said, sounded knackered but that was to be expected. Then he eyed Ryou, up and down, mockingly thoughtful. "I'll return it if you don't want it. "</p>
<p>"Of course I want it," Ryou snatched it up with an embarrassed flush covering his cheeks. He opened the packet without further ado, for the considerable packaging there was but one pill. He grabbed Bakura's glass of juice and downed the pill. That was one worry out the way.</p>
<p>Ryou got himself a bowl of cereal and sat down next to Bakura again.</p>
<p>"It's too late to get to school, I suppose," Ryou said, glancing at the clock, it was half ten.</p>
<p>"Mhmm... Would you want to? In your state?"</p>
<p>"In my state?... Either way, I guess not."</p>
<p>"You know when you're dads coming back?"</p>
<p>"Nope. What will we do then?"</p>
<p>"Dunno," Bakura sat back, shrugging. "What do you want to do? Kick the guy out? That's way overdue."</p>
<p>"Bakura..." Ryou said, eyebrows furrowing in disapproval, "how could I kick him out? This is his house, and he's my dad." Ryou took a thoughtful bite of his cereal. "As for what to do... I don't know either."</p>
<p>Ryou considered the possibilities over a mouthful of cornflakes. Either way, he thought, they'd have to figure something out together. Then he thought, that wouldn't be so bad.</p>
<p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>